Relentless
by Alice von wonderland
Summary: Love rejected, love requited...Grell doesn't know which he's fallen prey to. An angsty William X Grell one-shot. non-con perhaps mild ooc


Title: Relentless

Pairing: William X Grell

Rating: M

Story Contains: Yaoi, abuse, non-consensual (rape)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the show Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. All rights belong to their respective owners and I make no money from this story.

Author Note: This takes place at any given time. You can believe that it took place after the Jack the Ripper incident, but it doesn't really matter. All that matters is that William is angry…Grell may or may not have anything to do with it at all.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Will," a trembling voice pleaded. "You don't need to do this!" The phrase ended in a muffled wail of pain. "Please, Will," the shivering being insisted. "I'll do anything you say!" A choked scream sliced the air, and the crimson creature began to sob. There was a loud crack as an open palm collided with the flesh of an already reddened cheek. The victim, certainly strong enough to fight off his attacker, allowed its head to loll to the side on impact and the sob it had been emitting turned into a pained whimper.

For a moment, there was silence except for tremulous breaths and the steady rustling of grating fabrics.

Then, there was a loud gasp that morphed into an unhindered and horribly agonized cry.

"William, _please!_" The distressed sufferer called. "I'll do anything you tell me to—it doesn't have to be like thi—" The rapid, desperate speech abruptly became a deafening shriek of pain.

He could fight; Grell knew he could fight. It wouldn't be hard to regain control of his limbs and flee…but this was William, the man he loved so dearly. He had other infatuations, more than he could count on two hands or even three, but none of them elicited the feelings that Will did.

There was no doubt in his mind that it was William he loved above all others…

If allowing this awful, drawn-out torture was what it took to gain his attention then…then he would have to receive it. If submitting to pain was what it took to acquire even a scrap of Will's affection, then Grell had no choice…

"William…" Grell moaned, tossing his head from one side to the next in a vain attempt to banish or disperse some of the pain. In the end, all he received was a deep, flesh-splitting thrust into his body that halted the breath in his throat and another hard blow to his already bruised face.

The sensation of being pierced wasn't foreign to the scarlet shinigami, but never before had the act been done in such an intense and insensitive way that deliberately resulted in sheer agony on his part. It was as if William didn't care at all…

"Please," Grell sobbed frantically, shivering as his body was crushed into the floor at a steady rhythm. "I'll do what you say!" He tried to meet William's gaze, but felt compelled to look away almost instantly. Those erotically cold eyes were now harsh, bitter, and unrelenting. Grell could have sworn he saw hate in them… "I won't fight you," the victim cried, feeling blood begin to spill from the afflicted area between his legs. "I love you! You don't have to make it hurt!"

Grell closed his eyes tightly and William fisted a hand in his hair and forced his head back.

"Look at me," the man commanded.

"Will," Grell pleaded once more as he slowly pulled his eyes back open. Even through the blurs caused by his tears, he could perceive the frigid wrath in his love's eyes and tried to turn his head away from it despite the hand that still restricted him.

"Look at me!" William shouted. After taking in a shuddering breath, Grell submitted and looked into the eyes that said that they hated him. Several seconds ticked by as Grell stared into those resentful eyes and felt tears stream in steady pulses from his own as his body was viciously desecrated to a different beat. "I want you to hurt."

The pain in his body became nothing compared to the tearing feeling in his chest. It was like a searing hot blade had not only been stuck in his chest and twisted, but also joined by a vat of scalding water. The subjugated reaper shuttered his eyes and let his head fall to the side as the hand positioning it disappeared.

It hurt… The person he adored was getting pleasure from causing him unendurable pain. It wasn't enough for this person to have his entire heart… Grell had even confessed it to him bluntly, as if the signals he had been sending hadn't been clear enough… Will didn't want his heart, he just wanted his pain.

As his body was pounded into, struck, scratched and bloodied, Grell no longer spoke. There was no use pleading for mercy or confessing his unyielding love—the love that triumphed even as his mind and body began to fall into ruin—nothing would change. So instead of speaking or screaming, Grell just laid his head on the floor and wept inconsolably.

The tears ran from his eyes and soaked his lashes and hair while leaving angry, crimson lines on already reddened cheeks.

One final scream broke past his lips as William finished with him and pulled away. As he stood and resituated his clothing, his prey remained on the floor in the same, spread open position. He stared down at the broken creature and watched it sob as it pulled its limbs close and fell onto its side exceedingly slowly.

Yes, it truly was something to be pitied—the mass of blood, tears, flesh, and hair—but William showed it little compassion.

What point was there, Grell thought, to bounce back? To return to being cheerful and alive? For him, there was nothing except searing pain, a burning ache, and a horrible feeling of disgrace.

What type of a fool was he to think for one second that any of the feelings he so carelessly paraded were requited in even the mildest way?

Once more, Grell felt William's hand fist in his hair that he no longer cared about the condition of. His head was turned to face upwards again, and Grell braced himself for the blow he thought he would receive.

Prepared for the worst, Grell could not fathom the intensity of the feeling that then consumed him. Rather than the hand or fist that he had planned for, Grell felt William's mouth press firmly over his own. The kiss was hard and, though not long, far from brief.

Though the worst of his pains seemed to dissipate, the space that they left was filled with dizzy confusion and disbelief. He was too shocked—too scared—to return the kiss with much passion. All he could think to do was press back against that demanding mouth and tremble under the weight of his rampaging emotions that he was too afraid to let loose.

"William," Grell mumbled in fright as the man pulled away. William did not turn to look upon him again, and tread back across the room to his desk behind which he dropped into place and returned to his work. "William…" the afflicted reaper repeated, watching the man he loved relentlessly with eyes that slowly bled back into life.

~Alice Von Wonderland

Closing Note: Is the love requited? Maybe… This exists mainly because I'm not able to write drama into my other Grell fiction. You can shout ooc, but if you squint it's not too much of a blur. Also, could the reasons behind Will's actions be that he wants to force Grell to just be quiet and be still for a few minutes? He seems the type to enjoy peace and quiet and Grell…he's neither here nor there.

Until Next Time

Alice Von Wonderland


End file.
